The sword wielding ghoul
by that guy writes stuff
Summary: On a late night walk kirito is attacked by a female ghoul who badly wounds him witch leads to her organs being transplanted to him join our favourite swordsman in walking down a road that is shore to cange him (I'm not using any existing content from sao after gungale or Tokyo ghoul after the transplant if you don't like that then don't read)
1. The new the old and the dead 1

-story-

-writers note-

-[me talking to you in the story]-

-'caricature talking in there head'-

It was a normal night in Tokyo, a young man was walking down an alley.

His name was Kazuto Kirigaya or kirito to his friends he is 18 years old with black hair and dark eyes he was wearing black jeans and a black shirt.

suddenly there was the sound of a cat jumping on a trash can as soon as kirito heard this sound he instantly lifted his arm to his back and graved at the air like he was going for a weapon.

"It was just a cat" he muted to him self he then continued to walk down the alley.

he was just passing a construction site wean a older looking girl came out of the shadows in front of him.

Kirito's POV

I was just passing a construction site wean a girl that looked to be 19? came out of the shadows.

it wouldn't have been to strange if she hadn't graved me by the shirt and liked me.

"Hey let go of me creep" I yelled at her and she just smiled at me with a look of hunger in her eyes and it was that very second I saw her eyes change in to crimson and it hit me

SHE WAS A GHOUL!

Lucky for me and not her I was a Sao survivor, and a skilled swordsman.

I saw a broken pole on the ground to my left.

I pushed my her to the right and then graved the pole.

But then a tentical shot out of her back and stabbed at me.

I managed to deflect the tentical from hitting me in the chest with the pole but it still managed to make a huge gash on my shoulder.

Two more tentical like things came out of her back and she began to laugh.

"You think you can beat me I'm a ghoul and your a human just give up I'm going to win no matter what" she yelled at me.

"Well the thing is I'm the best swordsman that you're probably ever going to meet manly because I'm going to kill you" I replied.

then i stabbed at her And managed to catch her by surprise.

I made contact but it was just though the shoulder and she seemed to just shrug it off.

she then attacked me with here tenticals she landed a blow to my stomach and through me In to the construction site. After I hit a wall I went to check the injures to my stomach but I quickly realised I no longer had much of a stomach just a hole were it was.

I look up and saw a lever and though my weapon at it then I looked at the lady and smiled "what are you smiling for I'm about to kill you" she asked I simply replied

"Heads up" and with that last statement she died by a ton of falling rubble

-one month later-

I'm finally leaving this god dame hospital with all the disgusting food that tastes off.

"Hello mr kirigaya finally checking out I see would you like me to call your aunt for you" the guy at the front desk asked "no thanks I think I'm going to walk home" I replied then turned to leave

"Wait mr kirigaya I need you to sign the release forms before you leave" the guy said

"Sorry forgot, its bean 2 years since the last time I was in hospital" I stated and singed the papers.

On my way home I decided to stop in at my favourite coffee shop anteiku as I walked in one of the waitresses gave me a weird stare like I was different some how. I sat down at a table and ordered a coffee.

I sat there drinking my coffee for a minute and then i started to notice that a lot of the costumes smelled different and some of them smelled delicious like my mothers cooking and, 'what am I thinking People ant food' I yelled at my self.

I then put some cash on the table and ran out of the shop.

I ran so fast that by the time I'd calmed down I was already home I walked up to the front door and proceeded to open it when my sister saw me.

"kazuto your back" she said happily then she gave me a big hug "yeah but I'm still feeling sore so I'm gonna lie down ok" I replied then continued to walk inside to my room.

My room is quiet simple in design the bed is in the far right corner next to the window, To the left of the door there is a mirror with a digital clock inbuilt. Next to the bed in the far left corner is my computer it is a gaming computer so it has a lot of power. Across from the bed on the left wall there is a shelf and on that shelf is my old nerve gear

The first thing I did is turn on my computer and check Facebook naffing out off the ordinary just some get well soon post that I was tagged in.

I was just about to call asuna ween there was a knock on the door "come in" i called out

the person at the door entered it was my mum well aunt but she raised me like her son.

"Sweetie are you feeling ok"she asked

" yeah I'm fine" I replied

"Are you shore"

"yeah I'm fine mum"

"If you not feeling ok you could all was stay a little longer you don't have to move out right after your accident"

oh right I forgot I'm supposed to move out today and everyone thinks the attack was an accident

"no I still want to move out"

"ok then pack some boxes and bring them to the car and I will take you to your apartment"

"thanks mum"

I went to my cubed and started packing the boxes my mum left in my door way

-One hour later roughly -

/So guys how did you like the first chapter of this story.

by the time you're reading this Iv probably been through it a hundred times and had my mum yes my mum go through it.

but seriously I'm 14 and I'm in a literacy program so plz don't hate for the spelling mistakes dudes.

any way I will probably write the next chapter in about a year ( just kidding Maybe a couple months) that's about how long this took.

I know I'm lazy and a shit writer but I finally finished the first chapter.

I'm also slowly writing a book right now I'm only up to the third chapter and Iv hit series writers block. like in the other book I'm writing I haven't even finished the first chapter.

Not to mention the other fanfic I'm writing I was editing it last night but didn't add to it any way il shut up now and stat writing the next chapter.

also I'm sorry it isn't longer I only planned to write 1 thousand words witch I did but it's a lot shorter then I thought next time I will write 1500 - 2000 words.

Any way good buy guys and have a great day or night in wich case good morning or good night and Mabey even happy middle of the day./ (edited)


	2. The new the old and the dead 2

-story-

-/writers note/-

-[me talking to you in the story]-

-'caricature talking in there head'-

-{don't know if that's how you spell it}-

/man I'm on a roll two chapters in one day who da best I'm da best no I'm not any way before we begin I will be raising the amount of words per chapter by 500. so tell me ween it's perfect and I will stop and write that many for every chapter. anyway with out anymore announcements I don't own Tokyo ghoul or sword art online but I wrote this so deal with it./

Rated m for course language

Last time on the sword wielding ghoul

"ok then pack some boxes and bring them to the car and I will take you to your apartment"

"thanks mum"

I went to my cubed and started packing the boxes my mum left in my door way

-SIX HOURS LATER-

"Is that the last box?" my mum questioned "yes it's the last box" I answered "ok then let's get going" she said then we both got in the car and headed down town to my apartment block.

wean we got there I took some of the boxes up to my apartment [because I'm lazy imagine kaneki's apartment]

"Do you need any help honey"mum asked from the door

"no thanks I got it I'm probably just going to make something to eat and go to bed" I replied

"ok then, call us when you need help" she said then started walking down the stairs to her car "mum remember I'm coming to get my bike tomorrow" I called after her she turned and gave me a thumbs up.

I proceeded to a box marked food and graved some bread and ham I then made my self a sandwich. I took a big mouth full and instantly spat it out it tasted like shit Literally what the fuck this is all fresh food I look into the food box and graved something else but it's the same, shit.

I try every food in the box and still naffing I even went down the street to the shops but naffing tastes good. I was heading home when I smelled something delicious, something eatable meat delicious meat. I start running in the direction of the smell had I been In a right state of mind I would have released I was running faster then my body was capable of.

I ran around a corner and saw what the delicious smell was a freshly made corpse being eaten by a ghoul. Which conformed that some how some way I had been changed into a ghoul how I don't know. White there and then my body couldn't handle it's self anymore and took control it reached out and graved a handful of flesh and shoved it down my throat. when I realised what I'd done it was to late I tried to through it up but couldn't.

"You ok kid" the ghoul next to me asked instead of answering I just stared at him in shock why wasn't he trying to kill me. "I haven't eaten in a while so I can't give you much" the ghoul continued as he ripped an arm of and went to hand it to me. "What's with your eye kid any way doesn't mater are you go" the ghoul didn't get to finish what he was saying when some one killed him.

"Yo kid your in my hunting grounds you going to apologise or end up like that guy" the new ghoul I'm guessing demanded as he started walking towards me. I was still to shaken by the fact that I was a ghoul and I just ate human flesh to notes him till he graved my shirt and my battle instincts kicked in. I graved his arm and put him in an arm lock without realising what I was doing again I then snapped out of all my trances and saw the situation I was in and quickly let go of him.

My theory was proven when he's eyes turned red and black "you little punk you going to pay for that" the ghoul screamed and a spiral blade went around his leg and he went in for an attack.

Now that I had my mind back to normal well normal as can be expected I was prepared for his attack. He instantly came in with a kick at my right side 'normally I wouldn't be able to dodge but now'. I jumped in to the air and fully avoided his kick but by the smile on his face I know he's got me were he wanted me.

Or so he thought as I was coming down he went to kick my left side but I dodged mid air and kicked him full on in the face. Before he could regain his wits I punched him in the stomach with all my strength witch had been tripled by my new ghoul powers and sent him flying into a wall. After that my brain just couldn't handle it anymore and I blacked out.

When I woke I was on a couch in what appeared to be a brake room or a living room without a tv it looked like i was alone but I could tell otherwise.

"Hello mr or miss person in the shadows" I called out and as I guessed some on responded

"so you could sense that i was here very good now would you care to follow me" the man in the shadows said. then he opened a door and stood the waiting for me there was only a little bit of light but it seemed that he was a harmless old man.

So I decided to follow him into what appeared to be my favourite coffee shop anteiku he then offered me a stool at the counter. "please sit" the old man politely ordered seeing no harm in it I sat down "coffee" he asked

"are yes please" I replied he then went on to make my usual request.

The old man looked at me and then some on else in the room who I failed to notice I turned to look at them and released it was the waitress who gave me a weird steer earlier today like she could tell I was a ghoul.

"My name is yoshimura but people call me manager and this is toka" the old man said as he pointed to wards the waitress he then stared at me waiting for me to say something "are I'm Kazuto Kirigaya but most people call me kirito" I replied and went to shake the managers hand. he accepted the offer and shook my hand in return. I then turned to shake Tokas hand who was now behind me but she didn't return the gesture.

At first I was hesitant to drink the coffee but the manager said not to worry you can still drink coffee so I took a large drink out of it. "this is really good thank you" I said happily but then what he said earlier finally hit me. "Wait how did you know I could drink this" I asked

"because me and toka are both ghouls actually all the employees at anteiku are ghouls" the manager calmly stated after hearing that I almost dropped my coffee but managed to control my self.

"So this is a coffee shop for ghouls" I questioned but the manager just smiled and looked at toka to explain. "no it's just a coffee shop but a lot of ghouls come here to, let me put it this way if it was only for ghouls we would have killed you when you were human" she said then smiled demonically.

But was shocked by the sudden killing intent I let out for a brief moment but before a fight broke out the manager cut in. "mr kirigaya if you like you could also have a job here we are currently looking for a new employee"

I fort about it for a second a job means money and now that I'm a ghoul a job with other ghouls would be good. To be honest the answer was easy

"yes please that would be great" see easy answer

"ok you start in two days but I need you to come here tomorrow" the manager said and with that I left.

When I woke up the next morning I thought yesterday was naffing but a dream until I saw my kitchen and released it wasn't. I looked up at the clock on the wall "shit I'm going to be late" I ran out the do and down to the train station I got on a train that took me to the station near my house well my family's house now actually. I walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Who is it" a voice called out from within the house I opened the door and entered

"it's me I came to get my bike" I replied then the person behind the voice showed her self it was my little sister. She ran up and gave me a hug "jess sugi Iv only been gone a day" I said as I hugged her back "are you going to be playing tonight" she questioned. "Sorry sis can't I have a job interview" I stated the I walked into the garage and got my bike out. "see you soon sugi" I started up the engine and drove off.

About 4 minutes later I was parked out the front of anteiku I turned the bike of and walked up the stairs to the shop. I walked in and noticed there was only one customer I walked over to the counter. "What took you so long you were meant to be here 5 minutes ago" toka asked as I sat down.

-–-—-•-—-–-–-—-

/so we're done buy the way I'm writing this in the middle of the bush because I'm out camping don't ask. Well I think a lot of you are going to hate me but this is a kirito x toka story so yeah screw asuna and I never really liked kirito's family. :smiles demonically: any way hope you enjoyed plz read more and this is only the second chapter in the first arc wow right any way buy guys till next time./ (edited)


	3. The new the old and the dead 3

-story-

-/writers note/-

-[me talking to you in the story]-P

-'caricature talking in there head'-

-{don't know if that's how you spell it}-

/so here we are the new the old and the dead chapter 3 because I write this first then the story I can't tell you how much I wrote. '2420 words' but I can tell you this is a kirito x toka fanfic I should really edit that. But I quickly want to explain the name of this arc, the new- all of kirito's new friends at anteiku. The old- all of his old friends from sword art online and finally the dead- every one in between is dead. So anyone who stands in the way and then some but seriously till next time guys "they will die" good buy/

Previously on the sword wielding ghoul

About 4 minutes later I was parked out the front of anteiku I torund the bike of and walked up the stairs to the shop. I walked in and noticed there was only one customer I walked over to the counter. "What took you so long you were meant to be here 5 minutes ago" toka asked as I sat down

Now

"I had to get my bike" I answered then I tornd around to face her

"you bicycle could wait this can't" she stated.

" who said bicycle I was talking about my DT125R it's a low cc motorcycle" I said in a cocky tone I then threw my spare helmet at he "So where we going" I asked.

20 minutes later I pulled up in front of some mask shop i killed the engine and got of I then took toka's helmet from her "you where holding on really tight back there was little toka scared of the big bad motorcycle" I teased

"no" she said then started walking towards the shop

"you coming" she asked.

" don't have much of a choice in the matter do I" I replied in a teasing voice but stopped my self from continuing I didn't want to seem like I was flirting asuna would kill me

"so what are we doing at a mask shop" I questioned

"Getting you a mask so you don't get court when hunting"

"Wait you mean hunting as in killing humans and eating them cuz I'd prefer to starve to death"

"No we only eat soucide victims or murder victims you will need the mask for wean you go looking for the bodies"

"Oh ok then"I said in a kinder forced happy voice we then continued to walk down the stairs to the mask shops fount door. As we entered I scanned the airier for exits, weapons and signs of life wich I found hunched over a desk in the back corner

"Uta this is kirito: kirito this is uta" Toka said introducing us

"Hello kirito it's a pleasure to meet you" Uta said while extending an arm I quickly shaked his hand

"Like wise" I responded he then gestured at a chair in the centre of the room toka started looking at masks.

"Please take a seat so I can take you {mesher ments}" uta stated

"Um ok what ever you need just ask" I replied

"Then I will ask you some personal questions if you don't mined" he asked

"Fire away" I answered

"Ok then kirito do you have a girlfriend or child"

"Um both actually I have a girlfriend named asuna she's a human and we have a kid.. well she's technically a Ai with the capability of human emotions" after I said that asuna's face flashed across my mind how will she react to my current predicament I wondered but was sapped back by Uta's words.

"Sounds interesting.. what about the eye patch I think it suits you shall I keep it" [ forgot to mention kirito has a eye patch on his left eye]

"Um shore I only were it to cover up my eye in case it changes I can't really control it yet"

"Ok.. I'm thinking a full face mask tell me do play games kirito"

"Um yeah ventral reality games mostly fantasy"

"That's good to know.. I think I'm done here I'll have the mask done in the next week or so" uta said then headed towards his desk to continue making a draft for the mask

"Oh and kirito remember they will die" Uta said in a creepy voice

"Wait what" I asked but couldn't get a answer before I heard toka

"Come on let's go" toka called heading towards the door I quickly court up to her

"Where the question necessary" I asked.

"Yes he needs to get to know you before he can make your mask perfect" she replied

I chucked toka my spare helmet and said in a teasing voice

"Come on little toka time to get on the big bad motorcycle"

"Shut you fucking mouth" she yelled in a pist of voice. after she jumped on I sped down the road to anteiku.

It took us 30 minutes to get back because traffic was starting to billed up and every time I tried to weave in between cars toka would punch me really hard in the back when we arrived I told her to keep the helmet and gave here a mock salute before speeding of again. I decided to go visit Andrew at his bar manly because Asuna was on holiday with here family and couldn't bring any technology with her. I pulled up out front and gave the air a quick sniff finding my new abilities useful I could only smell two people in side which meant Andrew had a customer I got of my bike and changed it to a pole then proceeded to enter the bar.

"Ahh if it isn't kirito returned to the realm of the living how you feeling buddy"Andrew asked from across the bar

"A little sower but naffing a little bit of alcohol can't fix" I replied happy to see my old friend

"Alright but you will have to pay for it this time I'm not running a charity you know this is my living" he complained

"Yeah yeah I know so what's new in the world" I asked as he poured me a glass of whiskey

"Naffing much apparently the binge eating ghoul has disappeared and there was a ghoul attack that claimed the life of several ghoul investigators in the 5th ward".

At the mention of ghouls I took a huge drink out of my glass finishing it of

"Refill" Andrew asked

"Nah you know my alcohol intolerance and I have to drive.. anyway I'm gonna head out it was good catching up with you Andrew" I answered then started for the door

"Really it seams you only came for the whisky you paying for that right" he started

"Put it on my tab" I said in a menacing voice I also took this moment to look at the other customer who was sitting by the door it was the guy I fight the other day. As I left he got up and followed me when the door closed behind him he graved me by the shoulder and pined me against the wall

"Fancy meeting you hear I'm going to get revenge for the other night you fuck" he hissed venom poring out of every single word

"Bring it bitch" I replied then kicked the ghoul into the Aly way across the the road Luckily there was no traffic and Andrew couldn't here us. I ran into the Aly way following the ghoul he then got up and I saw his eyes turn black and a blade come out of his back and rap around his leg. As I got ready for another attack he lunged at me punching me in the face I baked up a bit and spat out blood before he could strike again I swiped his feet out from under him and knead him in the nose breaking it. As I was about to kick him In the side I saw his blade come out of nowhere and felt a sudden pain in my arms when I looked down I saw he had cut my hands of. I screamed out in pain as he then kicked me into a wall.

"Well look at this you are just a weakling after all you don't even know how to use your kagune" the ghoul said laughing he the continued to punch me across the face over and over again. after the eighth punched he stopped and looked at me at some Point in the fight my eye patch had fallen of my left eye had turned black and red the ghoul looked at me shocked as two tenticals came out of

my back and threw him against the opposite wall. The tenticals where flying about wild 'I have to make them controllable I have to turn them in to some thin I can control like swords' I thought to my self the tenticals came back to me and then morphed in to slime beams coming from my back and rapping around my arms till the reached the Parms of my newly healed hands where the continued to change into lone one handed blades. With my new kagune I started walking towards the ghoul with a demonic look on my face he kicked at me with his right leg the one his kagune was rapped around I easily blocked it with my left sword and swung at him with my right leaving a large gash in his leg.

He then tried to punch me in the face again but using the momentum of my swing I cut his arm of at the elbow using his pain as a destraction I jumped back getting ready for my final attack. I charged at home with my swords behind my back I jumped in the air and brought my swords over my head in a downward slash but as my attack neared him he kicked up with his right leg cutting of my left arm and breaking of my kagune. I still had my right arm I slashed him across the chest then I stabbed him in the stomach graved him by the colear of his shirt and threw him onto a nearby roof.

He wasn't finished yet he jumped back down at me kicking me in the stomach with his right leg leaving a large hole. as I gapped at the hole in my stomach he tried to get me with a round house kick but I cut his leg off. Now with out his kagune the ghoul was helpless I took his moment of weekness to stab him in the stomach again then I kicked him into a wall and as the sun began to set our fight ended.

I was in a lot of pain as I retracted my kagune and started limping into the city streets my missing arm wasn't healing same with the hole in my stomach. as I walked past houses I saw a hoodie that looked to be my size on a clothesline in someone's backyard. I jumped the fence leaving a slight trail of blood and graved the hoodie of the line and put it on covering my wounds I also used it to cover my face. I couldn't find my eye patch after the fight so my eye was showing I heard I voice In the house and saw a light torun on I quickly jumped the fence as the home owner came out

"Who the fuck stole my hoodie" a man yelled out from the house

I then continued to walk thinking about what excuse I would tell Andrew as to why my bike was still locked up out side his bar well one other then I only had one hand at the time. As I walked I realised my hunger was growing and so was the amount of blood I was losing at that moment ether a miracle or some Kind of sick joke happened I bumped into a man walking home. The man looked at me and asked if I was ok instead of answering I summoned my kagune and stabbed him in the hart killing him instantly. I then dragged he's dead body into a Aly and cut away his shirt sheathing my kagune I then proceeded to eat him feasting on most of his torso after my arm healed back and the hole in my stomach sealed up. I looked at the body in shear horror I took his wallet out of his pocket and saw a pitcher of two little girls between the ages of 8 and 6 sitting on his lap and then I saw the ring on his thinger I started to cry.

I hobbled back to anteiku not thinking I could make it home I stumbled up the steps and practically fell through the door toka saw me then she saw the blood on my shirt and around my mouth.

"What have you done" she asked looking at my tear struck face

"I..I.I killed some one and ate him I..I was missing a arm and had a hole in my stomach I was hungry and I..l.l killed him" I stuttered

"It's ok this was going to happen eventually we've all killed people before" she said carmly

"No this I..is different I've killed People before but this guy was I.. he had kids and a wife" I said crying at this point toka just looked at me in shock not by the fact I had killed a family man but that I had killed when I was human and I had done it my then once by the sound of it.

She then hugged me into her filing a sort of connection through my pain and I sat there crying till I passed out

/well fucking hell that took me a long time to write I'd like to apologise for the wait I was busy at school and always hanging out with friends I have to admit I kinda got bored of this story and of writing all together but I pulled a all nighter and finished it for you I started to develop toka [please tell me if I'm spelling that right] and kirito's relationship and I gave you a fight Sean showed you kirito's kagune and started to developed his caricature ill finish that up in the next chapter till then remember the wise words of Uta they will die kirito they will die/


	4. The new the old and the dead 4

-story-

-/writers note/-

-[me talking to you in the story]-P

-'caricature talking in there head'-

-{don't know if that's how you spell it}-

/surprise surprise I'm alive and so is this story I guess you want an explanation well you see my iPad shat its self about a year ago it was my primary writing toll/school device at first I plead to save up and get a new one but buy the time I had a. I lost interest in the story and b. I wanted to get a Xbox one to play with my mates but after like a year or two I manage to convince my mum to cough up 500 hundred and grave us a new one but now I'm back let's get this shit started/

I woke up on the floor my memory cloudy I looked around the room and saw I was lying on some blankets in someone's kitchen/living room then all the memory's of last night came back to me and I just sat in horror. I remembered killing and eating that man because of my hunger witch was caused by my injures witch was caused by my body's weakness. As I was deep in thought I heard a door open and looked up to see toka in her pj's coming out of a bedroom it must have been her house. She walked over to the fridge and got out some milk and turned the kettle on and preceded to make coffee after she finished she handed me a cup.

"Morning" she said yawning

"Morning" I replied then took a sip of my coffee

"So you going to tell me what happened" she asked taking a sip of her coffee she then lent against the fridge

"I got in a fight with another ghoul at first it looked like I was winning but then he pulled out his kagune and started betting the shit out of me. Then I managed to bring out and control my kagune and win but was still really Hurt"

"And what about the family man you ate"

"I ran in to him on my way here and because I was weak enough to be badly injured in the fight had to kill him, it was un avoidable"

"That's a good way to look at it".

As I went to stand up the blankets moved and suddenly I felt chilly when I looked down I saw I was in naffing but my boxers and quickly covered my self

"Why am I practically naked"

"Because your clothes where stained in blood and I didn't want to get my covers dirty"

"Could you have at least left the pants"

"Whatever here's your uniform for work you start today remember" she said and chucked me some clothes and left for her bathroom. I quickly got dressed and rinsed my cup I noticed my phone sitting on the bench and graved it. I then sent a quick message to Andrew saying some friends came by and I forgot my bike he just made a joke about me having friends.

I decided to leave before toka finished her shower and was surprised to See that she lived above anteiku. When I arrived the manager showed me how to brew coffee then had me take orders and that was basically my entire morning naffing interesting happened till I smelled a familiar sent coming from the door. As it opened I saw the face of the ghoul that attacked me yesterday he started walking in my direction but I couldn't feel any hostile intentions towards me.

"I'm sorry for attacking you I saw you just now and decided to apologise my names Nishiki nishio by the way" the ghoul nishiki said with a little bit of fear in his voice

"It's ok I'm kirito nice to meet you nishiki" I replied in a polite voice laced in killing intent I didn't really like the guy

"Uh yeah same um also you dropped this" nishiki said as his fear grew a bit. He was holding my eye patch in his hand I took it and put it back on covering my left eye

"Ahh thanks anyway I got to get back to work" I said and returned back to the table I was cleaning.

After work I got a message from shino saying we where all going to Andrews bar to celebrate my recovery I gave her a text that I was in and started walking to the dicey cafe. As I walked I depilatory walked past the place I had killed and eaten my first human it made me sick to the core as I got closer I saw two ghoul investigators. One was old and one was young the old guy had wight hair, big crazy eyes and was kinda skinny and hunched over a bit. The younger one who was probably a new Investigator had dark black hair, a normal determined face and a strong muscular body both carried brief cases. As I walked past the older one graved my arm

"Hey what the hell" I yelled at the guy in my most convincing innocent voice

"I just wanted to warn you about ghouls in the area kid it's unsafe to travel alone I mean look at this pore fella" the investigator said pointing his thumb back at the body under a tarp. I put one a shocked face that was some what real. I backed up and gave a look of discuss

"I think I'm going to be sick" I said in a raspy voice and ran off thinking close call but the investigator was thinking 'how strange'.

As I arrived at the cafe I saw a closed sign and that my bike had been moved or less likely stolen I walked in and saw the hole gang but asuna was hear.

"Yo guys I made it" I called out to them they all turned from what they where doing and waved or said hey in response. Every one was sitting at the bar having a drink non alcoholic for the girls I took the seat between shino and Rika.

"Hey kirito did you see the news about that ghoul attack in the area and what's with the waiter get up" Rika asked me the second I sat down next to her

"What this, this is my work clothes I'm a waiter at a coffee shop" I said pointing at my clothes

"Our little kirito is growing up so fast first he moves out then goes and gets a job"

"Shut it rika and what ghoul attack I haven't heard anything about ghouls in a while"

"wait you seriously haven't herd it's all over the news some poor man got killed and eaten bye a ghoul down the block you can still see his body" Andrew sad in a saddened tone witch sent my guilt in fool swing again. We just sat talking about news and gossip drinking our drinks we didn't disburse till eight thirty after every one was gone but me and rika I graved my bike and asked here if she wanted a lift she declined and said she just needed the walk.

That was the last time any of us saw rika alive I had the afternoon shift the news was playing on the tv in the corner when it said a young woman with pink hair was found dead and half eaten this morning. They advised people to walk in groups as the area appeared to be highly dangerous

But no one was paying attention they where all looking at the loud crash of China hitting the ground and smashing.

The look of shock and horror on my face they all put one and one together and gave me looks of apology the manager gave me the rest of the day off and I returned home angry, sad, shocked and and a strong urge for revenge.

I took the next day of work but I still went to anteiku from what I learned from my two days there it was that anteiku was the home of gossip so I sat in the far back and listened. It was about tree hours before I got a lead some ghoul was telling his friend he new a guy that worked for the ghoul that killed the 'pink haired bitch' I sat and waited for him to leave when he did I followed.

I cornered him in a alley pind his back against the wall and punched him in the nose

"What the fuck you cunt you broke my fucking nose" he shouted out while trying to get out of my hold "where can I find the ghoul that killed the pink haired bitch as you put it" I spat out venom dripping from every word

"I don't fucking know so let me the fuck go" I punched I'm ones more in the gut this time

" I was listening to your conversation back there I know you know someone that dose so where the fuck do I find them" I angarly shouted as I kneed him in the nuts

"Who hero why didn't you just ask that I'll fucking tell you just stop hitting me... he hangs out at the helter skelter in the fourteenth ward now let me fucking go you nutjob" I realised him and started walking home I'd done enough for the day.

When I got home I was surprised to see the same ghoul investigators from the other day standing out front knocking on the door I walked up to them and asked If I could help them the gave me there names mado and Amon. Mado was the older white haired one and Amon was the younger one there said the where sent to investigate the ghoul activity increases and wonted to ask me some questions about Rika I said shore and invited them in.

" so mr Kirigaya from what we have gathered so far you where the last to see miss Reka alive"

The younger one Amon asked me while mado the older one looked around my flat

"Yeah I offered her a ride but didn't have my spare helmet so she refused I should of made her go any way but didn't" i blankly said witch probably sounded cold hearted but I was to tired and shocked to be bothered " you don't sound that upset about it" mado said blantently

snapping me out of my slight daze

" ha oh sorry I'm just still trying to believe it I'm really tired listening I didn't see anything I offered her a lift then left looked back and saw her waving that's it... is that all you need"

"Yes that is all mr Kirigaya we shall be leaving now" Amon answered will getting up then he and mado left my apartment and went to bed.

AMON POV

After we left Kirigaya flat mado round to me and said " I don't trust him he seems to detached run a background on him when we get back" I nodded my response and we kept walking till we got to our car I opened the driver side door and started it up "do you think the girls attacker is the same one that killed that man the day before they where only a few blocks away from each other" I questioned it was something I'd been pondering all day

"No I don't the man's attacker killed out of hunger and desperation you can tell by the way he was eaten but the girls attacker took his time and enjoyed him self I think she may have been alive for some of it" he replied tapping his case

"Well that's enough for today we should he'd back to hq and do the paperwork" he continued as I started driving towards the hq I started to get this nagging feeling about that kid kuzuto

KIRITO POV

I spent the next two days tracking down the helter skelter and a couple more waiting around for hero to show up in those days I noticed that the bar was run by a ghoul and nearly all the costumes where also ghouls on day I was sitting at the bay drinking a beer when hero finally showed up he walked like he owned the place sat down a couple off stools down and ordered a drink I sat there watching him for a couple hours before he got up and started leaving I got up and followed him we walked for about 10 20 minuets until he started heading down a dark sacluded ally I followed him around the corner only to be grabbed and thrown down the ally witch was a dead end and hit a wall

"Why the fuck are you following me punk" hero asked his eyes slowly touring black and his kaguna a simple blade like one wrapping around his right arm I stood up slowly staying in a semi battle stance " I just want to ask you a question" I responded slowly walking to wards him as he did the same "and what's that" he said while raising his arm in to a battle stance

"Where can I find your boss" he seemed to smile slightly at that " beet me in a fight and I'll tell you"

He replied looking at me with a deadly glint in his eyes a simple agreed as my left eye started to turn black under my eye patch witch I then removed he then charged at me slashing at my chest I jumped out of the way then proceeded to kick him in the gut with a round horse kick throwing him agents the wall I then summoned my right arms kaguna just in time to block another slash from my enemy he kept slashing at me for another five seconds with me blocking all of his attacks until I finely saw a opening. I punched him in the face distracting him for a split second in witch I brought my kaguna down in a arcing slash cutting of his right arm braking his kaguna and cut open his lower stomach as he fell to his knees in pang I cut off his left leg at the upper thigh.

"Now let me ask you again Where is your boss"I asked calmly as I bent down to his face he looked up at me terrified "h h he's at the gangs base it's a old abandoned apartment complex in the 20 ward" he said he then gave me the address and started to beg for his life. I stood up and started to walk away but stopping if I let this guy live he'll warn his friends and I'll just have to kill him latter any way I thought to my self then turned around and cut his head of then cut his body in half just in case.

It was around nine pm when I got home to fine the door unlocked when I opened it I saw toka sitting on my couch watching tv "what are you doing here" I asked she just said the manager wanted to know when I was coming back to work "I don't know next week on Monday if that's fine with him" she looked at me with the slites bit of concern and asked "are you ok you seem kinda spaced out wait is that blood on your shirt did you get in a fight again"

"Oh I didn't even release I had blood on me.. oh yeah I got in a fight with a ghoul in the 14 ward"

I replied

"And what where you doing in the 14 ward and who was it" she asked more curious then concerned now I was considering lighing but thought fuck it why not tell the truth

"I was looking for the guy who killed my friend I found one of his underlins and beat his location out of him then i cut the underlins head off" I casually said like murder wasn't a big deal for me even though on the inside I was still stabbing my self in the gut fore it.

Toka didn't say any thing for a minute then sighed

"There's no use trying to stop you is the" "nope" "thing then do what you need to just don't get killed or it will be my ass understood" she ordered I just nodded my head in reply she got up heading towards the door then turned back and said "there's some food in the freezer just try to eat it will you" she then opened the door and walked of in to the night.

He walked over to the fridge and opened it seeing five brown packages sitting the taking one out and eating it with a disgusted look on his face he then turned the tv of and hit the sack tomorrow he was going to probably kill a lot of people or die he needed his rest

[and that for today so that it's short I'll try to write 6k+ from now on this was just a short chapter reminding people that this story exists and that I'm not dead (x.x) well that's it till next time witch will hopefully be between tomorrow or the day after till then]


	5. The new the old and the dead 5

**[** first I would like to thank people for actually reading this and hope you like this next chapter updates will eventually become regular and not months between and also this chapter is going to be rather short I didn't know what else to put in to fill space it's really just meant to be a fighting chapter **]**

 **9:45 AM**

Kirito was woken up by the sound of a knock on his door he got out of bed and preceded to check who was there when he saw nothing he opened the door planing to look around when he spotted a package on his doorstep. Picking up the package and checking the name on it he saw it was from Uta he took the box inside and closed the door after himself.

Opening the box the first thing he saw was a letter reading "what your thinking is dangerous don't let them see your face" written in what he assumed was Uta's handwriting. he then took a white package out of the box examining it before he proceeded to open it. Inside was a mask, it looked like a knights helmet yet it was made out of leather and was a dull grey colour it was also only a face mask.

He put the mask on and went to look at himself in the mirror, the mask covered most of his face but his left eye, there was five slits going over his right eye giving him site while hiding it, similar slits went across his mouth letting him breathe and talk. His chin was slightly exposed and his nose was only have covered all on the right side of course after a bit of fiddling around with it he found a almost unseeable zipper that when undone let the bottom of his mask drop so he could eat he guessed.

He undid the strap and took the mask of looking at it in wonder for a moment before putting it in his pocket he had somewhere to be and now a way to hide his face in case anyone escapes his blades he grabbed his helmet and keys locking his apartment as he left.

AMON POV **2:28 Pm**

"Mr mado sir we have just received a anonymous tip on a possible ghoul safe house in the fourteenth ward" I relaid what I had just been told by one of the new interns to mado he looked at me with a slight grin and a look in his eyes that I had grown accustom to with our time working together.

"Well it looks like I'll get to test out my new Quinkae, do we have a estimate on their numbers and ranks" he asked me looking down at the case sitting on his desk

"Yes sir there is 8 c rank ghouls and 2 B rank ghouls there leader is the B+ rank ghoul mr 9 he is one of the sub leaders of the Forsaken Immortals who currently hold control of wards 15 through to 17 also 19 and now possibly ward 14" a reported giving him all the information even though I know he knew most of that.

"Well then Amon gather a group of… 15 Men and get them armed and fetch your Quinkae we have a ghoul threat to eradicate"

Four hours later and they were staging out front of the ghoul hideout

Kirito **7:00 pm**

'what the fuck are ghoul investigators doing here are they raiding the place well that's just fucking amazing' he thought to him self as he watched the investigators set up from the roof of the building next to the hide out. Just as he was about to jump down onto the roof he saw a group of four ghouls run out The door for the roof

'There probably high ranking members attempting to escape maybe the fucker who killed her is with them' he thought to him self again as he put his masks on and prepared to jump on to the other roof.

He jumped down from his perch on the roof top two story's above the four ghouls and landed on the roof with a loud thud drawing all attention to him

"Who the fuck are you" on of the ghouls yelled with a look of shock plastered on his face

"I'm looking a ghoul by the name of mr 9 you know where I can find him" I asked them

"And what the fuck do you want with me" mr 9 asked revealing his identity to me

"Well I here to kill you because you killed one of my friends so you know a eye for a eye kind of thing"

"Hahahaha you kill me I'd like to see you try ibou gut this little shit" mr 9 ordered and one of the ghouls started running at me.

I quickly activated my kaguna and cutting him down before he could do anything removing his head from his neck I then started walking towards the other three with my kaguna blades in a attack position the other two ghouls with mr 9 both brought out there kagunas witch where both blade types on the opposite arm to the other.

The first one attacked me head on while the second one attacked from the right I blocked both their kaguna with my own and pushed them off me only to get hit in the shoulder by a crystal like shard that mr 9 shot at me from his kaguna. I pulled it out and threw it at the second Guard witch hit him in the arm then I kicked the first one into mr 9 the second one took this as a opportunity to attack me but I managed to block his attack with one blade and cut his blade less arm of then kicked him in to the other two.

The first guard got up and ran at me attacking just quick enough to slip past my blades and slice my left arm badly nearly chopping it of but with my right arm I cut his blade arm of then put a deep vertical slash across his chest slicing his Hart in half killing him.

Mr 9 then short a bunch of crystal shards at me forcing me to go on the defensive as I deflected them giving the second guard the time to sneak behind me and attack but unfortunately for him my left arm had just finished healing and as he was about to land his attack i deflected it and sliced his face just as mr 9's attacks stoped.

I then used my right blade to decapitate the second guard leaving only mr9 who suddenly had a very scared look on his face. I slowly walked up to him as he started to attack again but I deflected everything he sent until I was close enough to strike I swan my right blade at him getting hit by five shards in the process and cut his kaguna in have then with my left blade I sliced his chest cutting his neck and jugular at the same time I then stabbed him in between the eyes to make shore he was dead.

The sound of yelling came from the stairwell as I turned around the door flew open as two investigators came running out with there Quinkae's activated deciding not to risk it I ran to the other side off the roof jumping through the window of another building. Then I ran up to the roof and jumped down to the ally below escaping into the shadows

/. PLEASE READ .\\\

You might be wondering why kirito seems so evil in this

Story well you see I have a feeling after the events of

SAO and GGO he's not all there to begin with then add

Becoming a ghoul and he's probably on the edge of

insanity.

NEXT CHAPTER **(the wife returns and the fallen Immortals plot revenge)**


End file.
